Bleach: Soul Prep
by Zan The Dark Tenshi Knight
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was a normal teenager. Had fights, did homework and took care of his friends and family. However after a brief encounter, his life changes. Now he must deal with a new school, new students, a new head master, and even more insane teachers!
1. Bleach 1: Beautiful Confusion

**(Author's Note: The Bold Italic stuff is Ichigo's Narrative parts)**

A crowd of students fill the area, cheering and booing coming from all sides. In the middle of it all, a young teen with fiery orange hair. He stares down as he slowly picks up his head and looks at the man he is fighting. His face is scraped and bruised, his shirt slightly ripped around the shoulder and arms, his brown piercing eyes glaring. The orange haired kid wears the school uniform of a all white buttoned shirt with blue slacks.

"Is that all you got?" The boy says to his opponent. "You don't belong here...now leave while your still able to." The man replies. The boy gets up from his knees and stares the man down. The man also wears the school uniform, for he is a senior. His shirt however, is torn down the middle exposing his chest and well toned abs. The man has locks of black hair, and a Stern look on his face. "I'll show you who belongs and who doesn't." the boy yells as he then charges at the man. He balls his left hand into a fist and begins his assault. He swings with straight punches with both lefts and rights, but the man dodges them quite easily.

_**"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a high school student, age 15. As you can tell I have bright orange hair, and it usually gets me into situations I try to avoid. I bet your wondering how I got myself into this situation." **_As Ichigo narrates through thought, the man blocks a fist, catching it then smiles. Ichigo's face then shoots a expression of shock. The man begins to counter attack after pushing Ichigo's fist back, with punches of his own. He hits Ichigo a few times in the gut and face, while Ichigo is barely able to block what punches he can follow with his eyes.

_**"I can't believe it...I can't believe this is happening..."**_Ichigo manages to parry one of the attacks, then uses a fierce left hook which connects with the man's face. The man stumbles, on impact, and begins bleeding from his mouth. He wipes his mouth with his wrist as he adjust himself. Ichigo breathes heavily, panting, still leaning from the punch. "not bad Kurosaki but now its over." The man says as he rushes at Ichigo. Tired, Ichigo is barely able to put his hands up to defend.

The man then barrages Ichigo with quick, upward punches into the sternum. The impact of the punches knocks Ichigo off his feet a few inches in every punch. "This is the end Kurosaki..." The man said as he then uses a round house kick that sends Ichigo flying to the floor to the side of him. Ichigo hits the floor hard, coughing harshly as he gasp for air. "Ugh..ack...ack!" Ichigo manages to utter. "I told you this is how it would end...with me standing and you on the floor Graveling."

The man then looks away with a smug, confident look on his face. He looks down, and begins walking away, but not before muttering "You aren't fit to be in my presence, let alone my sister's". The crowd then goes silent as they step aside and open a path to leave. The man walks away slowly as Ichigo grips the dirt between his fingers. _**"Thats right...This all started when I met her..."**_He looks up and notices a young girl, her short hair with a bang between her eyes. Her big eyes, now sorrowful, looking down on him. Ichigo begins to lose consciousness, as his sight begins to fade to black. "I'm ..so sorry Ichigo." She gently speaks as his sight goes dark. _**"My life changed, the day I met Rukia Kuchiki. I remember as if it just happened..."**_Ichigo thinks back to that day.

-2 months ago-

Its a hot day in karakura town, as the end of summer vacation is days away. Ichigo is seen walking with his sister Karin from soccer practice. He has his hands behind his head, and looks down at karin. "So is it true karin?" he asks, his face getting shifty.

"Is what true?" Karin replies

"Did you really kick the ball at that kid's crotch?" Ichigo said.

"Well no...kinda..." She answers, looking up at Ichigo with a aggrivation. "He said that I shouldn't be on the team because I was girl. Not to mention he said he was a better soccer player than me. It just so happen that coach chose him to be the goalie for today's practice. I went for a goal, he went for the block and well things happen." She said while giving Ichigo a fake smile. she then turns her head and gives a menacing smirk. _"Besides, he had it coming sooner or later"_ she thinks to herself.

Ichigo sighs and then smiles at his little sister. he could always tell when she was lying "Well next time be more careful Karin. Your coach might bench you for the last game of summer".

"Yeah yeah ...I know Ichigo" karin answers smiling back at him. "Oh yeah, did you read that school letter you got yet?" She asks him.

"Well not yet, I don't even know why I got it in the first place. I don't even go to that school. Hell I never even heard of it at all. I did however hear about the rich organization, behind the funding of the school. What was it called again?..." As Ichigo ponders, karin and Ichigo soon turn their attention to infront of them as they hear a man suddenly yelling.

"Hey get back here! You didn't pay for that!" The store clerk yells as he shakes his fist at the girl in black robes running away. The young woman soon runs between them._** "Its at that moment that our eyes met." **_Ichigo looks at her and she looks at him. Their eyes lock on to each other before she turns her head and keeps running and says Excuse me. Ichigo stops and watches as she runs away. The store clerk then runs up to Ichigo and karin.

"Why didn't you try to stop her! You were right there!" The clerk asks shouting at Ichigo.

"Wait what? What the hell would make you think that I would stop some pety thief? For all I know she could had a weapon. Besides isn't it your job to catch thieves from your store." Ichigo yells back.

The store clerk growls at him. "I'm just gonna call the police, thanks for nothin kid"

_"Yeah...and thanks for being a pain in my ass..." _Ichigo thinks to himself with a look of aggrivation of his own.

Karin chuckles to herself as everything cools down. "Well, well...who would have thought, my big, tough, big brother Ichigo is a coward." She comments.

Ichigo then glares directly at Karin. "Shut up Karin. Its not like that."

"So what is it like then? Either your a coward or you just useless when it comes to girls with cute faces." Karin replies.

Ichigo stays quiet and simply continues to glare at her. Blushing just a of embarassment."Whatever! Lets just go home twerp" He said slightly mad that he is getting teased. "Whatever you say Ichigo" Karin says laughing at her brother. They then begin to walk home again. Karin begins running and Ichigo follows after. They both begin to smile and laugh as the sun slowly sets on their day._**"Who knew that after a chance encounter, that I would end up seeing her again, just a few days later. To top it off, of all places my "new" school."**_


	2. Bleach 2: here Today, Soul Prep Tommorow

_"**A few days passed since that incident in town. I can still remember her face clearly though. For some strange reason I can't stop thinking about it. Its a feeling I can't seem to shake, a feeling like we would meet again. At first, I thought it was just my imagination but I was about to be proved wrong... it was going to be a reality."**_

Its early morning, and Ichigo awakens. He yawns while he raises up and stretches. He scratches his head with a look of drowziness. he looks out his window from his bed and sees baby birds fly by. _"It seems like its going to be a good day today"_he thinks to himself. He gets out of bed and walks over to his chair. he puts on his white T-shirt with blue writing on the front that says "It is a good day". While on the back it says "To kick ass!". he opens his room door and walks down stairs.

"Good morning guys" Ichigo says slightly happy. "Good morning Ichigo! breakfast is ready so dig in." Yuzu replies as Karin simply stares at her brother as he sits down to eat. "Hey Ichigo, you got a letter from that school again." Karin says is a bored manner. "Really?" he asks. "Why did they send me another letter I wonder".

"Beats me but maybe you should read it this time. " Karin suggests. "They been sending you letters the entire summer." She takes another bite from her cereal before she slides the letter over to Ichigo on the table. He picks it up and looks at the front of it. Yuzu places Ichigo's plate of bacon and eggs, on the table, in front of him. Ichigo then reads out . "From Soul Preparatory Academy to Ichigo Kurosaki..." He then slowly unseal the letter from the back. He opens the flap and takes out the letter. He then reads what the letter says out loud.

" Dear Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki. We have reviewed your application for enrollment and we are happy to announce that...WHAAAT?" Ichigo shouts in shock. Yuzu and Karin stare in shock as well with their eyes widen to their limit. "T-That you've been accepted and will hope to see you at orientation! What the hell is this! I never filled out an application!" Ichigo continues to shout out.

Isshin then suddenly peeks over Ichigo's shoulder. he chuckles shortly then speaks. "So You got in huh?" Isshin asks as he smiles. "Congratulations son, I'm so proud of y..." Isshin shouts happily until he is interrupted by a fist to the face, compliments of Ichigo. Isshin then begins to rolls backwards rapidly until his back hits a wall. "Ow what was that for Ichigo?" Isshin shouts in shock of Ichigo's reaction.

"Did you know anything about this dad?..." Ichigo asks with a very angry tone and terrifying face. "If you did?...You better start explaining now..." He said as he got into Isshin's face with a even more menacing look. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you... " Isshin replies a bit scared.

**_"It turns out, my previous school was bought by this really wealthy organization. Apparently the organization already owned a prestigious school, ans simply combined both. It was then re-modeled and renovated, over the summer to accommodate students from both schools. Because of the drastic change, those who were attending the schools already, had to re-apply in order to remain in the school this year. If not, they would have had to go to another school and apply for it next year. It was a big change for students, and teachers as well. There was cutbacks on teachers on both sides. However, the organization not only paid the teachers laid off their full salary for the year. But also found them jobs in different schools. My dad didn't know much about this organization that bought the school. However from what little I learned from him, I know they have money and power. I later received the school uniform that same day. To be honest, I was really pissed off so, I just stayed in my room most of the remainder of my vacation "_**

-1 Week Later-

Ichigo is seen walking downstairs with his new school uniform. Its a long buttoned white shirt, with long sleeves. he wears blue slack pants. He the slowly puts on his blue tie around his neck. He slightly struggles with tying the tie's knot as he walks. "This is ridiculous...I never had to wear a tie to school before... this totally sucks!" Ichigo shouts as he gets more frustrated with the tie.

"Now just calm down Ichigo, its not all that bad, you do look handsome." Yuzu says as she walks up to him wearing her school uniform. She then begins tying his tie knot and adjusts it around his neck. "There! Nice and neat." Yuzu said smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo smiles back at her.

"You know, mom would be very proud of you Yuzu." He says rubbing his hand on her head . She grabs his hand to stop him." Ichigo Don't!" She shouts "You'll ruin my hair, and I just got it the way I wanted it too." Ichigo stops playing in her hair at her request. "But yeah I know she would be..." Yuzu says looking down slightly sad.

" I know you miss her Yuzu , I miss her too. But she works overseas, in order to help dad, keep our family clinic open. Without her working there, the clinic might close. That will put people lives in danger, who can't get to a hospital fast enough." he explains.

"Yeah I know...but its still not fair" Yuzu replies pouting.

Ichigo responds to her reaction. "Aw, cheer up Yuzu. Our first day of school is today. You should be happy after all you will be seeing all your friends from school today."

Yuzu looks up and smiles. "Thanks Ichigo, I feel better now." she smiles wider. Karin then walks downstairs and looks at her siblings. She sighs with her eyes closed. "If you guys don't hurry we will be late." Karin said

"That's right I should get going" Ichigo replies as he grabs the black jacket that came with his uniform and puts it on. He then grabs his briefcase with his school supplies and jogs out the door. "See you guys later and have a good day." he quickly shouts. You too Ichigo" Yuzu shouts back. "Whatever..." Karin replies with a look of boredom.

-20 Minutes Later-

Ichigo soon reaches the gates to his new school .As he enters his jaw drops with a look of being very surprised and shocked. He simply stop and stares at the school. It's appearance is that of a very large mansion-like structure. Its all white, with a rose garden maze in the back of it. In the front lies a big water fountain, and really fancy murals can be seen all over the building. _"What the hell! Is this really a school?"_Ichigo thinks to himself in disbelief.

Other students begin staring at him so, he collects himself and continues walking in. Over the main entrance, the name of the school can be seen. He looks around and sees that all the males wear the same uniform he does. But the girls of the school wears a white shirt with red skirts, with a female oriented black jacket over it. As he looks around, he can also feel the tension between the students of both schools. Its easy to tell that, no one trusted the students from the other respective school but they are being forced to get along. As a crowd form in front of the school a old man with a long beard walks out of the school. He is accompanied by another, yet younger elderly mustached man.

As the old men walks towards them, the chatter from students slowly begin to decrease. Once in front of them, the oldest man taps his cane twice on the floor. Everyone goes completely silent and looks at him.. He clears his throat then speaks loudly enough for everyone to hear him. "Good morning, I am Chairman Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai and this man next to me is Chojiro Sasakibe my personal assistant. I will be acting headmaster for this school. I know this transition must have been hard, and certainly unexpected but please bare with it. Most of you are probably are uncomfortable to be suddenly sharing classes with absolute strangers. But I ensure you there is no need for mistrust. We the faculty, will do everything we can to get you used to the changes as quickly as possible. With that said, I will now welcome you into the school that will change all of your lives. I now welcome you to Soul Preparatory Academy!" He then turns to the side with his hand out towards the door..

The students then begin to slowly walk up the stairs, to get inside. As Ichigo looks on as he waits to enter, he notices one of the students walking in._ "It can't be?... Is that her?"_ He asks himself in his head as he focuses his eyes on the girl that stole from the store enter his school. "What in the world is someone like that doing here?"

**(I hope you like this chapter ^_^ Please review)**


	3. Bleach 3:New School and New Problems

Ichigo finally enters the school and is even more amazed. Above him lies a chandelier, as well as another water fountain in the middle of the floor. There are lots of benches, grass sculptures, as well as statues. The hallway floors are marble, and such a shine, you can see your own reflection in them. Down the hall, Ichigo can see the cafeteria,which looked more like a large dining room than cafeteria. This school even had elaborate and fancy staircases that go to the other floors. He then hears a announcement over the P.A. system.

"Attention Students!" He hears with a woman's voice. "Please enter the main office to pick up your school schedules. Once you get, them please enter the auditoruim for orientation. After orientation you will proceed to your first class. That is all and thank you for listening."

_"Well that sucks...she didn't even tell us where the office even is."_ He thought to himself with a very moody look on his face. Other students just as confused as he was, start asking each other where to find the office as well. Everyone looks around each hall hoping to find the line for schedules.

"Kurosaki Kuuun!" Can be heard from way down a corridor hall. "Kurosaki Kun! Over here!" The girl's voice echoed. Ichigo then notices, and recognizes the voice. He then turns towards the corridor, and yells back. "Hey Orihime is that you?" he asks shouting. He then notices the orange long haired Orihime waving at him smiling. Next to her was a long time friend of his Tatsuki. Both were wearing the female version of the school uniform.

"Hey why are you two down there?" He asks. "Its simple this is the line for the schedules Ichigo." Tatsuki replies. Over all the student chatter, Ichigo is unable to hear Tatsuki. "Hey! Can you repeat that?" Ichigo suggests in a shout. "I said the line for the schedules are over here now get your ass down here!" Tatsuki shouts very loudly.

However everyone else was able to hear as well and their heads looks in her direction.. Then without warning a rumbling sound can be heard from behind Ichigo. He turns his head to find out what it was. "What is that?...Oh Crap!" Ichigo says in shock and then begins sprinting down the hall. His arms and legs flail as he tries to stay ahead of the student stampede. _"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!.."_Is all Ichigo can think of as the stampede gets closer to him. His arms and legs then moves even faster.

Ichigo finally makes it behind Orihime and Tatsuki, panting and holding his knees. "Man its just the first day and I already hate this school." Orihime looks towards Ichigo. "Yeah, even though this school is more extravagant than our old school, I miss our old one." Orihime says pouting a bit. "Well what can we could we really do, the school was bought by wealthy people." Tatsuki adds on. Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki then focus on the line as it moves. Eventually they all get what they waited three look at their schedules at the same time. "Well at least we all have the same homeroom this year." Ichigo comments.

"Yeah, now where is the auditorium I wonder?" Tatsuki asks in response. As they turn to locate the auditorium Ichigo bumps into something. "Ah! Ow..."

Ichigo looks down and notices a short, guy with short darkish blue hair. He is sitting on his butt, with a slight look of pain in his face. "Ow..." The boy speaks as Ichigo offers his hand. "Sorry about that...I didn't see you there" Ichigo said. The boy looks up slightly nervous and surprised. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. Please don't hurt me." The boy says blocking his face with his arms. Ichigo and the others looks down at him really confused. "uh yeah... I'm not gonna hurt" Ichigo said. The boy looks up and soon takes Ichigo's hand and gets up. "I don't recognize you, so you must have been from the other school I guess." Ichigo implies.

"Y-y-yes that's rights. I'm Hanataro Yamada. Its nice to meet you" Hanataro then bows in front of them then rises again. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and these two are Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa." Ichigo says giving a slight smile. "Its a nice to meet you too Hanataro." Orihime replies.

"You seem more kinder than the others I've run into so far." Hanataro said. "Everyone seems like they are ready to fight on the fly, and as you can see I'm not that much of a fighter. "

"Don't take it personal, everyone is just confused and angry about such a sudden change. Things should get better as time goes on." Tatsuki replies.

"Well I hope your right..otherwise I'll most likely be bullied the entire year." Hanataro says with a sad face. "Well that won't happen Hanataro. " Ichigo suddenly blurts out. Hanataro turns his head towards him quickly. In his eyes a little hope can be seen. "You mean that Ichigo?"

"Yeah of course I mean it. Nobody has the right to bully anyone else. Or pick on anyone that can't defend themselves." Ichigo replies. "Guys like that pisses me off."

"I see." Hanataro replies back. "hey do you guys need directions to the auditorium? Because I know the direction to it" Hanatro says smiling. "Would you really do that for us?" Orihime asks smiling.

"Yup sure will, anything for kind people like you." Hanataro answers. "your a good guy Hanataro I like you already" Tatsuki adds on making Hanataro blush. He then walks with them there.

"_**Interestingly enough, one of Hanataro's relatives helped build this place. So he actually knows the layout quite well. Hanataro told us exactly how to get where we needed to go, and gave us short cuts to avoid student traffic in some areas to avoid being late. I didn't realize I would meet someone like him on the first day. At least I know that there are good people from the other school. We all ended up going to the orientation together but then separated due to him being in a separate homeroom. In homeroom however, we didn't get the chance to meet the new teacher. Apparently he was feeling under the weather, so they sent a substitute or should I say substitutes instead. One was a short, and short haired blonde girl while the other was a tall, short black haired man. They spent most of the time arguing...which was annoying. They didn't even introduced themselves until it was too late. However it was until lunch time that I would run into the jerks from the other school."**_

-Lunch Time-

Ichigo hears the lunch time bells and slowly walks downstairs. he once again sees the hallway to enter the lunchroom. he enters the room and sees lots of long, dining room like tables. In the far out part of this section of the building is what appears to be a park. Outside people are eating lunch bento boxes. It was the first time today that Ichigo didn't sense any form of tension. everyone seemed happy for soem reason. As he walks around he unknowingly enters the lunch line.

"So what are you having young man?" A voice says behind Ichigo. "hello...Anyone there?" Ichigo then notices and turns around. He then sees a man in a green and white striped hat behind the counter. He has blonde hair, and a little fuzzy beard on his chin."Ah, so you finally noticed eh?" The man says smiling. "oh sorry I didn't hear you at first' Ichigo replies. "Well don't sweat it kid, now what will you be having?"

"Huh?" Ichigo says confused. "Lunch what will you be he having for lunch?" The man asks. "Jeez your dense kid." The man comments. "I'm not dense I'm just really disoriented because of this place!" Ichigo yells at the man. "But since you asking what do you have?" Ichigo asks.

"Well lets see...I have Roast duck, Roast pork,..." Suddenly the man is interrupted by a loud "I'm sorry!" Everyone focuses on that location. Ichigo recognizes the voice and runs off in the direction he heard it. "That sounded like Hanataro. I better hurry to see if he's OK" He says to himself. The man in the hat simply squints and stares at Ichigo as he leaves He soon sees Hanataro get pushed to the ground by a group of guys. Specifically a group of what appears to be five. One of them simply stares as everything happens.

([F]'s theme song begins to play )

_**"Now that I think about it..Hanataro told us to avoid a group of guys known as [F]. He didn't know what [F] stood for but from what he heard it meant "Fucked". From what he said, they were nicknamed that because anyone that messes with them are screwed from that point on. They are your run of the mill school gang but two of the members have high positions in the student body. So they get special privileges. One was a blond guy with a 3 layered bang that covers his face, Kira Izuru. Another is bald and has red eye liner on the corner of his eyes Ikkaku Madarame. There was one with short, dark, spiky hair. with a 69 mark on his face, Hisagi Shuuhei. The last two were Renji Abarai, a red headed man with tattoos and long hair and special goggles. And Byakuya Kuchiki, a man with long black hair, and very intimidating eyes. They are currently President and Vice President of the Student Body. To encounter these guys on the first day meant trouble for you the entire year."**_

"Well what do we have here? Ikkaku asks with a grin . "Is this that weakling Hanataro... was it?" "Why yes it is Ikkaku" Hisagi answers as he folds his arm. Kira then grabs Hanataro's hair from behind and push his head into the ground. "Look at what you did. By bumping into Renji-san you made him drop his lunch on the ground." Kira says with a menacing smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ack!" Hanataro's head is pushed harder into the ground. Its at that point when Renji walks up to him. "You know a fair trade is in order. Your lunch for a week, for my lunch thats one the floor" Renji says before he starts laughing hysterically for a short while. "That's quite fair, isn't that right Mr. President?" Renji asks still smiling and looks in Byakuya's direction.

Byakuya looks down and closes his eyes. "Whatever you say Renji. After all the responsibility to make sure students are treated fairly falls under your jurisdiction." "See that Hanataro its fair after all. Now I will be taking your..." Renji is then interrupted before he could finish by Ichigo's shouting

"Leave Hanataro alone right now!" Ichigo yells as he walks closer. Byakuya's eyes open again as everyone from [F] looks at Ichigo. As he gets closer they become agitated. "Does anyone know who the hell this greenhorn is?" Ikakku asks everyone. "Not one clue" Kira answers. "Maybe he's new to things because he's from the other school." Hisagi suggests. "That would explain why he would interfere. But this is your only warning leave now, and we will forget what has transpired here today." Renji says smiling.

"How about I stay, kick all of your asses, then sit with Hanataro for lunch?" Ichigo says in a angry tone. he folds his fist ready for an attack by one of them. "What did you say to Renji-san?" Kira asks getting upset and walks, quickly towards Ichigo. Renji then hold out his arm and stops Kira. Renji looks down and closes his eyes with a smirk. "You talk a big game but I bet the weakest of us can beat you down." Renji says opening his eyes and stares at Ichigo with a serious look on his face.

"If thats so then bring it on " Ichigo replies to Renji with a seriuous look on his face.

"All right then lets..." Renji says before he is interrupted by Byakuya now."That is enough Renji...Don't get frustrated and worked up over nothing. And I'm not talking about the situation." Byakuya says coldly staring directly at Ichigo.

"But Byakuya he..." Renji tries to explain with a look of disappointment on his face. "Its over for today Renji, after all didn't you deduce he was new to the rules." Byakuya asks Renji. "Yeah I guess ...Tch" Renji said.

"Now then lets just go for now. But before we do remember this. We are letting you get away with this on a mere whim. Next time boy things won't end the same way" Byakuya says with a cold fierceness in his voice. He walks ahead of the others, and every one grits their teeth behind him. As they walk pass Ichigo, Byakuya and Ichigo eyes meet at the corners. Both showing signs of anger in them. Suddenly Ikkaku bumps his shoulder in Ichigo's hard. "Next time Greenhorn, next time" he remarks with a intense laugh.

_**"Afterwords I checked on Hanataro who seemed shaken up but fine. I didn't know it then but I would become famous for standing up to that group simply known as [F]. And because of it I became a target for a bunch of [F] wannabe members. Lucky me huh?"**_

-After School-

As Ichigo walks out of the school, he could feel the yes of the students staring at him. he could tell they most likely heard about what happened and those who knew of [F] Probably thought he was either really stupid , or really brave. After he reaches the bottom of the steps he lets out a big heavy sigh. _"To think I still have a few hundred more days left before the year ends.."_He thought to himself. He is then tapped on the shoulder by someone. He turns around and sees the girl from a while back. Ichigo looks surprised and yet curious as to why she would suddenly want to see him.

"I heard about you and [F], thats pretty damn stupid to me." She comments .

"Yeah well if telling me how stupid I am is all you have to say then I'll be going." Ichigo replies with a frustrated look on his face as he turns around.

"No thats not it. See I need your help. And it seems your the only one brave enough to help me." She says with a concerned look on her face. Please will protect me from [F] in school?"

Ichigo looks completely flabbergasted, "Whats your name anyway?..."

"It's Rukia"

**(Well this chapter is long but only because I won't be able to update during the week so I did it now. Plus things are gonna start getting more and more interesting and this was just to set the stage of sorts. Ah yes about the theme song apparently every time I try to put the link it seems to cut the domain and other parts out of it. So simply go to 4shared . com and look up the song "F" by Maximum the hormone I'm really sorry about that I tried everything Please review)**


End file.
